


Quality Compromise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions result in quarrel and compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Compromise

Title: Quality Compromise  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Questions result in quarrel and compromise.  
Word Count: 224  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: quirky?  
A/N: Written as my response to this month's [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/)'s prompt: the letter q. Apologies for the awful title.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quality Compromise

~

“Question all you want,” Harry said, buttering his toast as he spoke. “Quirrell trying to kill me my first year is a fact, however, as was Tom Riddle’s Horcrux trying to kill me my second year, Barty Crouch Jr my fourth year, and, oh yes, your father in the Department of Mysteries my fifth year!”

Quite relaxed despite that outburst, Draco smiled. “Quintessentially then, it’s your contention that you’re not actually a drama queen, it’s just that everyone else is out to get you?”

“Queen?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Draco waved an airy hand. “Queer, queen, pouf...whatever you choose to call it.”

“Quit that, I know what it means, and I suppose it’s true, I just don’t know what it has to do with people trying to kill me all the time...and what are you eating?”

“Quince jam if you must know,” Draco answered, chewing quietly.

Quiescent now, Harry sighed. “Quarrelling is not what I wanted to do this morning, you know,” he muttered, patting Draco’s hand. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Quickly rising, Draco clung to Harry’s hand and began leading him towards their bedroom. “Quirky as it may be, we do seem to have the best sex after an argument,” he purred on the way.

Quelling his smirk, and without qualms, Harry let himself be seduced in the name of compromise.

~


End file.
